How She Changed My World
by tibettefan4eva
Summary: A Married Bette Porter, discovers herself in the process of taking up Yoga classes. What she doesn't realize, she hasn't changed, her true self is just coming out indeed.
1. Chapter 1

**How ****_She _****Changed My World & Life Forever**

_Bette Elaine Stevens, is a fifty five year old woman, and mother of two children named Emma fifteen, and Danny who is ten years young. _They reside with daddy and husband Fredrick Stevens, in Miami, Florida. Fred heads up, a production agency, at a prestigious software company, where he makes the newest technology for computers, cable wiring and _anything techy, as his wife stated jokingly, to him on several occasions_. _You could say their marriage has hit a dull streak, for the past several months. _His wife isn't really in the mood to make love anymore, and he's always tired from long nights at the office, to even think about bed room activities, or spicing up their marriage, at the slightest least. _As the two, struggle to connect physically, his wife takes up a new hobby, since _hanging up her gallery business, since it's declined in sales, and decided to sell it, a month ago. _If she only knew, her new hobby of Yoga, would lead, towards a road that would be of endless possibilities._

Tina Kennard_ thirty four year old single lesbian was a Lothario at best. _If you didn't fall in love with one glance, at those hazel orbs, you were either straight or blind. _This sultry woman owns a yoga studio, and instructs you to use your muscles in ways, you never thought of in and out of the bedroom. _Always eager to teach you, to stride in this fitness course, hands on, privately, or in studio lessons. She was your teacher, indeed to have on your side. _This woman was all about looking for Ms. Right now, but soon enough she'd find an unexpected match, in someone she'd never expect to fall in love with._ Yes on a prowl this sexy blonde, was about to take an interesting ride called true love express. Oh and yes, it would be a bumpy ride, to get to the destination indeed.

Chapter 1

**Present Time: Miami, Florida-****_Porter Residence-_****(After Deeds, Self Truths Out,) **

"Okay! So, this doesn't happen to me, a lot at least. I thought I knew myself. _I always pictured myself as a straight woman. _I didn't have a problem with a man's touch before though... it just seemed like, after her touch it didn't matter anymore, what I believed, or fooled myself into believing for all of these years."

_Bette pauses before she entered her daily diary, on her computer at home, after the deed. __"I know, I know. I just forced myself to be one way, and because of that. I didn't know any better, and simply didn't have the experience, to figure it out entirely, yet." _The brunette slumps back as she felt the tears. Her finger tips, wrote the next set of words. _"As I felt her kiss, her skin against mine, sweat trickling down, to our thighs, and backs. It didn't feel wrong. The affair, I carried on with her, and have been. It felt, it makes me feel more alive, than I ever felt or feel when I am with my own husband." _The brunette laughed at the absurdly of it all and stated on the computer boldly. "I'm Bette Porter, and this doesn't happen to me often. I fell in love with a woman, and I'm going to put it into words. This is how I got here; I gave my heart to another woman, and still _survive the fallout of it all. So, sit back and relax, this may take a while."_

**Back in Time:****_ Steven's Residence-_****(Honey, I have A Suggestion,)-****_(The Day, Their Lives Changed,)_**

Heat makes their bodies feel like sticky hot messes, soaked in honey, it seemed. _Bette walks out of the pool, dressed in a simple two piece bikini. _Fredrick business attire meets her gaze. _"Honey, have you've seen my briefs? I'm real late." _He stutters nervously, always doing so before a big firm meeting. _The Porter charm, swaggers out of the hot patio deck and into the home. _"Honey, I think you need to check the upstairs drawer to your left. I saw you put it in your desk last night. _I didn't wake you, this morning, I'm sorry about that. I just saw you looking so peaceful. I thought I'd give you a few more moments to yourself, before I did…" _He smiles and undid his tight neck-tie. _"Thank you honey, I appreciate you, do you realize this?" _His lip puckered up and receives a kiss. He pulled away, before his wife could do a little tongue action. Her disappointment not lost on his gaze, meeting hers, as he quickly makes a get away towards the door. _"Listen Bette, once I'm home, I can make it up to you, turn that expression right side up again okay my darling?" _He says, but before his wife can reply, he's out of the door. _Bette sighs and looked downwards, seeing a flyer on the table. _"Yoga classes, humph!" _She exclaimed, fearing her husband was having an affair, and that was why he was disinterested in _physical action_. _Her eyes saucer the words, in the flyer, making her feel angered and displeased. _"Try our free first session, if it doesn't satisfy you, and make you return, for a second go around. I'll throw in, a free session again, to make sure, I reel you into the Kennard special, over and over again. I promise, you won't want to get enough." _

_Bette is seething with rage. "Ooh I will show you a special lady," Bette scoffs, and felt her daughter's laughter, from a far. _

"Mom, what are you doing with my flyer?" Emma asked her mom quizzically. The fifteen year old sauntered down the stairs, of their beach front home. _The coastal mother had a stammering voice, as she tried to make a coherent sentence, make sense. _"I uh, I thought this was your…"

"Daddy's ewe mom as if and besides the instructor isn't into men. If you catch my drift that is..."_ Bette had a fallen out gaping mouth expression, as it dropped wide open. _"Ooh, she's a le…" "Yeah mom, she's a lesbian. Now, before you go all postal or _bonkers on me. I am not one. I think she's a great instructor. I need these classes, if I want to stretch out, and become a better dancer. _Besides, it relaxes me, and they're a lot of fun, you should try it sometime with me." Emma states as Bette shook her head. "Oh no, I would be bad at it."

The brunette junior scoffs and looked at her mom's physique. "Mom, you're a champion swimmer in your days in high school and college. _You could've gone pro too. _I remember, you training for a triathlon, and was too scared to enter, because of failing. I say come on now, and seize your competitive nature, going for this. _I mean it's not like you have gallery work to do anymore. So, why not give this a try, it's just for fun. Who knows, you might actually like the teacher, and have fun too." _Emma states as Danny sauntered down with his surf board. "Hey!" Bette points a finger. "Listen you two; I know it's the beginning of summer break for you two. I just want you both to know something. _Since the gallery is pretty much done and over with. _I'm going to lean towards spending more time with you both." "No, no, no," Danny had a hissy fit.

Emma scoffs and said. "Well if I have to spend time with you, can we do it at the yoga center? I think Tina, is just about ready to start her class, in _twenty minutes. _You'll be her favorite student, I'm sure, so let's go." _Bette furrows a brow at her daughter's statement. _"How do you know, I'll be her favorite? I am not a lesbian." _Danny's jaw dropped. "I want to go…" _The brunette sighs and said. "You're so bad, and just like your father. Go and play in the surf, and be careful. I'll see you later…" _Emma drags her mother alongside her, as Bette scoffs. "I am not sure about this."_ Her daughter laughed. "Oh come on mom, what's the worst that can happen?"

Bette rolled her eyes and said.

"I guess nothing could occur, that is too eventful at a yoga session." She says less enthusiastically, about going off to do some elaborate stretch moves. _If she only knew, she'd be met with not only someone, to work out all of the kinks, and aching muscles, _but a soul-mate, in the forms of a heavenly blonde would forever change the meaning of love and lust at first sights, indeed for this _not so straight and narrow woman_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inside Porter & Stevens Vehicle-****_In-Route towards Yoga Center-_****(Eventful Day, Continues,)**

A grin was plastered upon her daughter's face. _It was of mischief. Her mother was totally exhaling and inhaling nervous breaths of worriment. _Emma giggles, and said turning on the radio. "Mom, was is the big deal here? You act as if; your life is going to change because I had you tag along with me, to one stupid yoga class. I mean come on now." _The young Porter junior exclaims in giggle fits. _Explaining in her words of fear and undesirable _lack of snapping like a twig in two pieces. _"I am apprehensive, okay." The mocha junior has a furrowed brow. _"What the heck, do you have to be so nervous and scared about Mama B? I mean, like I stated. Your life isn't going to change okay?" Bette shook her head in dismay, her little girl didn't get it at all. "No, it isn't that._ I mean, what if I get snapped in two? I've seen some of the positions; you're on with your yoga mat. I am fearful of ending up as human debris." _The fifteen spinning image of a younger Porter laughed it up. _"Oh Mama B, Tina will have you in an introductory class. It'll probably be just you, since all of the rest of us, are advanced in it. It's really relaxing. She even has a meditation session too. _Come on Mama B, even you said, after you closed down your gallery, you were feeling stressed out, about not having anywhere to go too anymore. _Perhaps, this summer, this could be our thing. I mean if you want too that is? I mean if you rather go and surf with Jake. I understand. I'll just take the keys, to the car." _She wiggles her malicious little grin, and eyebrows, at the mother, who objectively, protested the idea. _"Oh no you don't I am going to stay with you now."

Bette made a right turn, with the help of the navigational system. _Emma saw the women stretching, as the brunette went to unbuckle her seat belt. _She noticed right away, the women in compromising positions, as a blush rises to her cheeks. _Her daughter noticed this shyness and quickly zapped her Mama B out of the staring match. _"Mom, what are you doing? If I didn't know any better…" Bette snapped out of it immediately. "Whoa, that hasn't happened to me since college." _The brunette zaps back to reality, seeing her daughter staring at her quizzically. _"Huh?" Bette looked at her questionably. Emma did the same and asked boldly. "If I didn't know any better. I would say, you were enjoying the view." She smiles as Bette reluctantly, wanted to stay. _"Perhaps, I'll just drop you off honey. I'll go back at the house; I'll pick you up, when you're finished." _Emma furrows a brow and said quizzically. "I thought you liked the view. You seemed to be curious. Come on now, Tina is nice, once you get to know her. So, come on and get out of the car."

She watches her daughter, close her side of the car door.

_Bette huffs as she reluctantly stepped out of the vehicle. Her mocha junior daughter, clapped in delightfulness. _"Okay! I told you this wouldn't be so bad, and it isn't okay? If you still don't feel this way afterwards. I'll never ask you again, to come with me okay?" Bette nodded and sighed in dismay. _She slumped her shoulders back, as she felt all kinds of overwhelmed. _Emma entered firstly, into the studio, as she followed suit.

**Kennard Studio: ****_Yoga_**** Studio: ****_Meditation & _****Posture Practice-(Inside A ****_Not _****So New Internal Struggle, Creeps Back Into One Woman's Mind ****_Again, After So Long,)_**

All of the women were in a belly twist. _A blonde woman walks around the room aimlessly, checking on people following instructions, for proper posture and positioning. _"Lee, I need you to just keep your shoulders, _flat to the floor." _"Okay," Diana Lee says, as Tina softly stroked her hair, and said softly. "I _want you to close your eyes, relax into the posture, envision yourself as a soft, and cushioning cloud, floating on air. _I want you all to close your eyes, and relax in the positions, you lie in. So, don't force your bodies, to feel like you're uncomfortable, but in heaven." _Tee exclaims, as Bette laughs out loud, as Emma bopped her shoulders. _The blonde turned around, and noticed a woman, who was exquisitely in shape, for this class. _Her eyes saucer towards the toned arm muscles firstly. The tonality, of her muscles, _also those breasts, it was heaven sent. Tina licks her lips, envisioning devouring those breasts, into her full lips, all over her mouth. _Bette has other ideas in her head. _"What the fuck? I haven't seen a woman eye me like this in years. I mean, not since my days in college. I mean, not that I would ever. I was scared, too scared too. I married a man, I love and adore. I had his children." _Rational thoughts crept into her mind, as her heart, a fluttery heart, was fucking with her growing, and aching libido, in need of some. _"Perhaps, I need to get laid so badly. _I just…" _She saw the woman eying her as she walked over, seductively. _"Remember, your daughter is standing next to you." _The brunette tapped her feet onto the floor.

"Hey lady, you're ruining my fantasy, of Antonio Banderis, running naked with me, wildly, into the field of the Amazon rain forest." _Bette made a disgusted scowl face, at the woman. _"Please lady, my daughter is like right next to me." _She covers her daughter's ears. _"Mama B, I am old enough, to know something about sex." "Ooh no you're not," Bette scoffs as Tina interjected. "Wow, you're Emma's mother. I didn't think you could have a body like that after _having kids. Excellent, very excellent, my name is Tina Kennard, are you joining our class today? Perhaps, if you like it, you can try my introductory course, and since you're the only new member, you'll get private lessons with me, one on one." _Tee exclaims, as Emma exclaims happily. "Mrs. Kennard, can I use your private meditation room?" "Of course, go right ahead sweetheart."

"I'll be in here," Bette exclaims, as Tina looked at the brunette. "Your daughter is amazing. I _am sure you know that." _The brunette shuffled her feet nervously. "Yeah, she's a pretty terrific kid indeed." Her eyes, saucer over the blondes' perfectly toned body. "Perhaps, Yoga isn't going to be so bad after all."_She eyed the delicious hazel eyed one. _Tee smiles, and said shyly. "So, do you want to use my mat? I'll show you some basics while the class, relaxes in their positions."

_Bette smiles and nodded in agreement._

_ "I'd like that a lot. By the way, my name is Bette." _The blonde smiles at the brunette and extended a hand to her, for a handshake.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Bette," "Yeah, it's real nice to meet you too Tina." A smile was expressed on both of their faces. _"Yes, it's real nice, to be in your acquaintance, indeed Bette." _Tina eyes the woman that is captivating. The brunette sighed out breathe, as the blonde says to the class. _"Now remember, breathe in and hold in your breaths. Do this six to ten times, before exhaling. I also, want you to do this on the other hip, move it up and down, release your breathes, and inhale, again with the same exercise." _Tee exclaims.

The brunette looked at the blonde as she grabbed her arm. _"I want you, to breathe steadily, and relax Porter. I'll take you to a meadow." _A smile of shyness crept across her face. "I forgot to breathe, when I set my eyes on yours. Oh boy, am I in trouble or what?"

The mocha beauty thought as this was a life changing _experience indeed, running its course_ finally_. _All the while confusing and conflicting thoughts from her days in college would come back to her bite her again, into reality. All the while, finally realizing she wasn't so straight, as she once thought.

TBC...


End file.
